


Malon Fart

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Butts, Fart Fetish, Farting, Jeans, Pants Pooping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	Malon Fart

Malon farting was commonly stinking up the Lon Lon Ranch in the Hyrule Field. Luckily she enjoyed it, with it also not being as detected due to the entire ranch having the foul stench from all the cows grazing by. "Peeyew... gosh, these large farts smell like rotten eggs." Malon said as she wiggled her farting big butt, ripping out deep pitched bassy poots that made huge brown stains on her pooped blue jeans. "I couldn't resist mixing those baked beans with milk... they make me so wonderfully gassy." She then gasped as she accidentally wet herself in excitement from another explosive huge fart, fanning the air with her right hand as she blushed with an embarrassed smile. "Oh my... I messed myself!"


End file.
